Stressed Out
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Peter is getting stressed out. Between school, friends and being New York's finest hero, he's swamped. Spideynova SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Weeeee fluff! This started as a rant cause I was stressed out over school but then fluff happened. **

Being top of my class is nice, except for Flash always making me do his work, the whole school calling me a teacher's pet and Aunt May always expecting me to do perfectly. Okay, maybe top of my class isn't too nice. Add being Spiderman and team leader for S.H.I.E.L.D. and its worse. Saying I get stressed is an understatement. Which leads me to where I am now, hiding from responsibilities by sitting on the back porch with my head in my hands. I'm not sure how long I'm out here before Sam walks out, a bag of garbage in his hand. "Hey webs move of I'm walking on you." Without a word I moved to the edge of the small porch, allowing Sam by. I guess hiding worked well enough that Aunt May had Sam do my chores, I bet he loves me for that. I heard him open one of the metal trash cans and drop the bag in it. I still hadn't raised my head from its resting place on my hands. When I heard his footsteps stop in front of me I raised my head, giving him a confused look. "How did I get stuck doing your chores? I don't ever live here." Sam asked.

I shrugged "Well last time we were told to do the chores you weren't too sure about where you lived. Of course right after that I got attacked by a talking racoon so that was a weird day. To be fair though you do spend nearly all your free time playing my video games." I said, probably sounding utterly bored.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck "Right. I guess that might be true." he paused "Is this your way of saying I spend too much time here?" he asked, sounding offended. I merely shake my head. For a moment Sam doesn't say anything, but I can feel him studying me. "Are you okay? Cause normally you're insulting me or something."

I shake my head, "Between the team, school and a social life I'm beat, and I barely have a social life! The extent of my social life is the team, MJ and Harry at school, the team nearly everywhere and then you at my house." I say, wanting to collapse and give up on life. I'm not suicidal, I have things to live for, such as my tiny social life that's mostly Sam. A fact I'm oddly okay with.

Sam nodded, crossing his arms and leaning against the wooden fence behind him. "That's why I don't stress over school web-head, gives me more time for a social life."

"Your social life is basically the team and my house." I pointed out. "Hence you're always here playing my games more than I do."

Sam must have noticed my seriously bad mood when he said "If you want I won't play your games so often. Probably still gonna come over but I won't play your games."

I raise an eyebrow at him "Dude, you know that's doing something nice for me?" I question.

Sam rolled his eyes "Heaven forbid I be nice every once in a while." he said sarcastically.

Is my sass washing off on him? Dismissing the thought I ask "Why would you come over if you aren't gonna play video games?"

"Fury." was his simple reply.

"Touche, I can't imagine it's fun with him always around." I admit.

We were silent for a minute, during which I let my thoughts wander. Suddenly Sam walked over and sat down next to me. "Y'know, I don't just come over here to avoid Fury." he says.

"Huh?" I turn my head to look at him.

I'm slightly glad that he's staring at the ground because otherwise our faces would be inches away from each other. It's the porch's fault, it's tiny. I'm sure Sam didn't want to be sitting that close to me. "I...I do actually enjoy hanging out with you." He admits, the words sounding a bit forced. As if it was painful to admit such a thing.

For a moment I'm honestly caught off guard by that, he's never even acted like he likes me. Most of the time he's here for my games, not me...or that's what I'd thought. "Wait what?" I ask, still surprised that he'd admitted to liking being around me.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at me, which put our faces very close. "You heard me web-head. I like spending time with you." he said.

"Uhmm..." I froze. Wait what? Replay that. My mind went over what happened. We talked, he sat down, then said he likes spending time with me? Why? I mean sure, I'm New Yorks favorite superhero but he's always hated me. After the guardians of the galaxy thing we stopped hating each other as much but I didn't realize how much. I knew I respected him now, admired him even, but didn't think he'd reciprocate that.

Sam sighs and stands up "Forget I said anything, you're obviously not catching my meaning." he says, a sad look on his face.

Yeah, he reciprocates it and now he thinks I don't. Without thinking I stand up and grab Sam's hand "Wait Sam, I" I paused, licking my lips "I do get what your meaning. I think. I just hadn't put any thought into the fact that maybe you felt the same."

It looked like Sam wanted to smile but was scared to "You're serious?" I nodded. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around him in return. I never noticed just how short Sam is until now, it's cute. For several minutes we remained like that. When Sam pulled away he had a sly grin on his face "You up for some games now?" he asked.

A made a thoughtful face "Depends, have you finished my chores?" I asked, smirking slightly.

Sam chuckled and shoved me towards the door "Nope, you're doing them yourself webs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so who's up for a cliche Valentine's Day fic? I was trying so hard to make it not sad and i succeeded, though i feel like this was all very forced. meh, I tried. if anyone has any tips on trying to write a kiss I would gladly appreciate them because I can't write kisses worth crap.**

"Seriously?" I asked, looking up at Sam who was helping a girl put up a sign for the Valentine's Day Dance this Friday.

Sam looked at me confused, "What? Didn't take me as the romantic type?"

I rolled my eyes "Didn't take you as the cliché type."

He laughed and stepped down from the ladder. "Dude, it's Valentine's. Everyone is cliché this time of year. Heck even Ava's getting a date for the dance."

I raised my eyebrows. Ava's going on a date? "Well good for her. I have tests to study for."

Sam frowned at me "Don't be such a nerd Parker. It's a dance and you're going."

"Why do you think you can make me go?" I asked, starting down the hallway towards our lockers.

He followed along next to me, "Uhm my awesome powers that's what. You won't be able to stay home if I have anything to say about it."

"Dude shut it!" I bark at him, receiving a laugh in response.

"Come on man, chill out." he said, lightly hitting my arm. "You're so tense all the time."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah. Between social life, school and everything else I get stressed a lot."

We stopped at our lockers, Sam grabbing a snack out of his and then leaning against it "Which is exactly why you need a night off to come to the dance. Come on man I don't wanna go alone."

I switched which books I was carrying then looked at him "I can't, sorry." I said before walking away.

"Fine then! I'm just gonna be at your house bugging you during the dance!" he hollered after me.

* * *

><p>Knock knock knock. I looked up from my book to see Sam outside my window. He was in costume, just floating there and waiting for me to open the window. I tried to focus on my studying but he kept knocking. After a couple minutes of trying to work like that I gave up and walked over to the window. "I'm surprised you didn't come in the front door." I commented as he climbed inside.<p>

Sam chuckled and sat down on my bed, pulling off his helmet and reverting to his civilian clothes as he did so. "I thought about it but May was sleeping on the couch so I didn't wanna bother her."

I nodded, walking back to my desk. "Your concern is highly appreciated. Now why are you here?"

He turned to continue facing me. "I told you Monday I was gonna come bug you if you didn't come to the dance."

"I didn't think you actually would." I commented, sitting down but not bothering to look at my books.

He chuckled "Well I'm here and I'm not leaving until we go to the dance."

You don't understand the concept of no do you?" I asked.

I understand it fine." He said.

I groaned "Then get out! I need to study."

He stood up and walked over to stand behind me. "Come on man, loosen up a bit." he said, putting his hands on my shoulders and massaging them. "Seriously you're super tense."

I would have been lying if I said I didn't enjoy the massage. "I told you I'm stressed out."

"Mhm, that's why I'm helping you relax." he commented, continuing to massage my shoulders. "I know you get stressed out. I mean you have to deal with me constantly, Fury, Coulson, school and probably a lot of other stuff. You deserve a night off."

"Sam...are you trying to sweet talk me into going to the dance?" I asked.

He stopped the massage but left his hands on my shoulders, "What if I am?" he asked. Before I had a chance to say anything he slid his hands down my arms, "What if I just want you to stop stressing over school?"

"Uhh" Words were not coming to me. "S-Sam?"

He laughed, standing up and walking back to the bed. "What?"

"You were uhm ugh" I dropped my head into my hands. "I hate you Sam."

Again he laughed "No you don't."

I looked up at him "You know that how?"

He smirked, "You wouldn't have responded the way you did. Simple psychology really."

"Since when did you pay attention in class?" I asked.

Another laugh "Since they started teaching how to tell if someone's interested in me. Not that it takes much since anyone in their right mind would want me."

I blushed, he was right even if I wouldn't admit it. If he was going to play that game, I'd play too "Egotistical much?"

He shrugged "Nah, just telling the truth."

I stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him. "Admittedly I wouldn't blame anyone for liking you." Sam's eyebrows quirked upwards. "Of course the ego is a slight turn off."

"Is it now?" he asked, his voice hinted that he didn't believe me.

I nodded, scooting towards him "I think I can get over it though."

"Would you shut up and kiss me already? I didn't skip the dance to be teased." He asked with a laugh. I smiled and leaned in to oblige to his wish. His lips reached mine and eagerly kissed me. His breath was minty, had he been expecting this to happen? When we pulled apart he was smiling "Happy Valentine's Day."

I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head "You dork."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Have a short cute thing that started when I was stressed. **

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything**

Peter groaned and let his head fall on his textbook. "Why do I need to know all this crap about the roman empire?" He asked, speaking to what he thought was an empty room.

"Because Coulson thinks we can learn from it. Weren't you listening webhead?" Sam spoke, poking fun at his friend's suffering.

The brown haired boy jumped slightly, turning to look at his friend. Well he thinks friend is the right word, at this point he's not real sure what Sam is to him. "Yes I was listening, but what could we learn from these guys. They're dead!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

Sam shrugged, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "You're the leader. You figure it out."

A glare was sent Sam's way, not that the teen cared. "Sam. You have three seconds to get off my bed and get to work."

With a laugh Sam leaned forward, setting his bag of popcorn aside. "Oh yeah? What happens if I don't?" He taunted.

Peter's gaze shifted to the window, taking note of the snow covered ground before turning back to Sam. "I'll throw you out the window."

"Ooh so scary, y'know to the guy who can fly," Sam retorted.

"You can't fly without your helmet, which is downstairs." Peter countered, standing from the desk.

Sam bolted, trying to make it to the door before Peter could grab him. Peter however grabbed his webshooter and shot it at Sam's back. A groan escaped the shorter's mouth when he felt the impact. "C'mon Webs you wouldn't really throw me out a window for a little teasing and sitting on your bed would you?" The tug on the web answered the question for him. "No way!" Sam exclaimed, struggling to get away.

Unfortunately for Sam, Peter was the stronger out of the pair. "Sorry buckethead, I'm a man of my word."

Sam groaned, about to give up when a new strategy crossed his mind. Instead of fighting to get away he nearly jumped on Peter, pinning him to the half opened window. Both of them shivered as a cold breeze flew into the window. "Hey Pete, I really don't want to spend the evening in the snow. Why don't you just forgive and forget?"

Peter froze, partly because of the breeze on his back, partly due to Sam's sudden close proximity. "No. Now get off," He said, although he made no move to push Sam away.

Taking note of this Sam smirked, moving one hand to grab the window behind Peter. It was meant to make Peter felt more trapped, hopefully without him figuring out Sam's plan. "Aww Petey, are you sure you won't reconsider? I'll make it well worth your time," Sam teased.

"What are you planning?" Peter asked, quite plainly.

Sam hesitated, "What makes you think I'm planning something?" he asked.

Again Peter glared at his friend. "My spidey-sense is tingling."

"Oh crap." Sam muttered. With one movement he forced the window the rest of the way open using his right hand and pushed Peter out with his left hand.

What Sam had forgotten was that he still had the web on his back, and Peter was attached to the other end. He remembered this quite suddenly when he found himself being pulled out the window as well. The next thing he knew he was lying in the snow next to Peter. He groaned when he heard Peter laughing. "Well, that was a cool move," Peter commented.

Again Sam groaned, sitting up in the process. "Peter Parker I will kill you." Peter stood up, offering a hand to Sam. Grudgingly Sam grabbed it, pulling himself up. When he stopped moving he found himself standing quite close to Peter. He wanted to step away, to avoid any awkwardness but found the warmth radiating from him quite nice. "Are you always this warm?" Sam asked.

Peter chuckled, "You trying to say I'm hot?"

Sam groaned, yet again, and pushed past him. "Forget you." he muttered, headed for the door to inside. He could hear Peter shuffling through the snow behind him. Once inside both boys settled down in the living room. Sam curled up against Peter's side, stealing his warmth. "For the record, you're not as hot as I am." Sam said, smirking at Peter. He did admit that Peter's hot, but not without bragging about himself in the process. Typical Sam.


End file.
